


Love You More

by Hayfieldmc



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:03:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayfieldmc/pseuds/Hayfieldmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the different ways Robert shows Aaron he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. By wrapping his arms around me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elle0555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/gifts).



> Twelve days from now is the birthday of the beautiful Ellie, who is also known as missme033. To honor her birthday and her friendship that means a lot to me, I’ve written this story. This story will contain twelve chapters, every single chapter will show a different way in which Robert shows his love to Aaron. Every chapter takes places during a time in the future where Robert and Aaron are in a real relationship. I will post a new chapter every single day. 
> 
> Ellie, this whole story is for you! I know how much you love Robert. That’s why I’ve written something to remind us what an amazing person Robert can be once he chooses to be with Aaron and lets himself be happy. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy all the chapters and I hope everybody else will enjoy this as well! :) 
> 
> This whole story is from Aaron’s point of view.

It’s a Sunday morning and I’m almost done doing the dishes when two arms wrap around my waist from behind me. I yelp in surprise and swat at Robert’s hands as soon as I recognize the arms as his. I can hear his quiet laughter from behind me so I roll my eyes, knowing he can’t see me. “Idiot, you almost scared me to dead,” I grumble.

“Mhhh,” Robert purrs as he pushes his nose between the strands of my hair and kisses my neck.

Lately I’ve come to realize that Robert has a thing for kissing my neck while having his arms wrapped around me. It was kind of weird at first, but although I would never admit it, I’ve started to enjoy it when he wraps his strong arms around my waist and holds me against his lean body. Our bodies fit together well. “I woke up and you were gone,” he mumbles close to my ear.

I smile as he starts kissing down my neck. “What are you doing?” I ask playfully, turning in his arms and grabbing his hands before he gets the chance to get them underneath my shirt.

“Come back to bed,” Robert suggest as he leans in for a kiss.

I dodge his mouth and grin as I see his mopping expression. “I just got out of bed,” I say, trying to keep a straight face. “Give me one good reason to go back in.”

Robert purses his lips for a moment, like he has to think about it, before he says: “We’ll do whatever you want.”

I blink at him with a none revealing expression and I can see some disappointment creep through his smile when I don’t agree immediately. God knows that I shouldn’t tease him so much, but he’s so easy and I just can’t help myself sometimes.

But even I can’t hide my grin for too long when Robert is looking at me like that and as soon as Robert realizes that I’m just teasing him, he rolls his eyes before he grabs my hand and pulls me upstairs.

We don’t leave the bedroom for a very long time.


	2. By texting me

I never felt lonely in the past when there was nobody sleeping next to me. It’s weird how quickly you get used to sharing your bed with someone. And how cold and empty the bed gets when that person isn’t there.

Robert is away for a few days for business. And as much as I wanted to come with him, I had to stay in Emmerdale. There’s too much work to do and I really couldn’t leave, so Robert left and I stayed.

It’s the first night without him and I find myself staring at the ceiling. It’s seriously annoying me and feeling like that doesn’t make sleeping any easier. I miss his arms wrapped around my body. I miss his smell and running my hand through his soft hair. I even miss his cold feet that he always pushes between my legs to get them warm.

The sound of my phone going off makes me open my eyes. I put on the night lamp and grab my phone from the nightstand where I put it earlier. There’s a text from Robert so I open it.

ROBERT: _I miss you. The bed is empty without you in it._

Two seconds later another text appears and it makes me laugh.

ROBERT: _And my feet are cold :/_

I shake my head. The sound of my own laughter fills the quiet room and I feel better immediately. The image of Robert sitting on his hotel bed, not being able to fall asleep because of his cold feet, pops up in my head and makes my heart feel lighter.

AARON: _Put on some socks you idiot._

My screen stays dark for almost a whole minute before it lights up again.

ROBERT: _I’ve done as you said. Are you proud now, Aaron? :p_

I’m grinning at my screen. It’s feels a bit stupid, smiling at my phone like that, but I’m too happy to care. I quickly type a reply.

AARON: _Good boy ;) Now go to bed, you’ve got work to do tomorrow._

ROBERT: _So do you! Can’t wait till I’m back home again. Love you_

The last part of the message makes me sit still. For a moment I glance at the right part of the bed where Robert usually sleeps. I know I only have to press my face into his pillow to be able to smell his scent. I miss him, miss his stupid jokes and the way he holds me at night. But I also know he’ll be back as soon as he can. It’s in moments like these, when Robert says stuff like he just did in his text, that I realize how much he truly means to me. After a few seconds and a short moment of respite I type another message.

AARON: _Love you too_


	3. By giving me space

Sometimes I just have one of those days where I don’t wanna talk. It’s not because I’m angry or even upset. Sometimes I just don’t feel like talking.

Robert isn’t like that at all. Whenever something happens, whether it’s bad or good. He needs to talk about literally everything. Sometimes it’s sweet, sometimes it makes me laugh and sometimes it annoys the hell out of me. Like when something happens at work and he tells me this whole story about it, giving me all the details and then, when he’s done, he will look at me with this expression, like he wants to know exactly what I think about what he told me. And I just wanna roll my eyes and ignore Robert, but I don’t wanna let him down, so usually I just say something that has more than three words in it and that’s all Robert needs to go into another rambling session. 

So as I said, I’m not like that at all. 

Sometimes things happen to me that make me go silent. It just mutes my emotions and everything around me. Not when something bad happens, when things get bad I usually just lash out, but when I get in a state of annoyance, then I go silent. 

So that’s how I end up sitting in the kitchen, staring out of the window. 

I don’t know how long I’ve been sitting here when I hear the sound of a door opening and closing. Footsteps are coming my way and Robert’s speaking, probably in greeting, but I don’t pay attention to the words. I feel his eyes on me and I know, without looking at him, that he’s registered the state that I am in. He’s become creepily good in sensing my mood. 

Robert doesn’t say anything else. He just moves around in the kitchen while I stare out of the window. There’s a cat in the garden. It has its eyes on a bird high in the tree, close to the house we bought a few months ago. It’s still strange sometimes, the thought that me and Robert are now living together. 

The sound of something being placed in front of me, breaks me out of my reverie and I move my eyes away from the window. Robert has placed a cup of dark, smoking black coffee in front of me and I wrap my hands around the mug. The warmth is nice against my cold hands and I feel my shoulders relax slightly, only now realizing how tense I am. 

He walks past the table, a mug in his left hand, and when he passes my back, he pauses and places his right hand against the skin of my neck. He just lets it lay there, moving his thumb up and down the sensitive skin. His hand is warm. 

When I turn my head, I meet his eyes and see him smile at me. The smile is soft, full of understanding and I’m barely aware of how my own lips turn upwards into a small smile. 

I follow Robert with my eyes as he walks and sits down on the black couch. I watch as he places his feet on the coffee table and grabs the books he’s been reading. He doesn’t push, doesn’t ask questions, he just knows to give me some space to think. And for that I’m grateful. 

When I move over and sit down next to him on the couch a little while later, he places an arm around me and pulls me close. I lean my weight against him while Robert keeps on reading and I slowly feel the silence inside of me dissolve in a warmth that makes me feel alive again.


	4. By kissing me

I’m barely aware of the creaking of the floorboards. I’m drifting in a place between sleeping and wakefulness when I feel a soft press of lips against my forehead. It’s barely there, the softest of touches. I’m filled with a feeling of comfort, knowing that Robert is back home. The closeness of his presence and his smell that fills my nose, awakes a feeling of being protected, a feeling of being home. I make a soft murmuring sound as Robert’s fingers glide through my hair before he places one final kiss on my forehead, the kiss lingers for a moment as if my close presence gives him as much comfort as it gives me. I fall asleep with a feeling of peacefulness, knowing that Robert is there to wake over me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is really short, but it's the first one I wrote and I didn't want to change it :)


	5. By taking me on drives with his car

I don’t exactly know when we started doing this, when it became our thing, I just know that this is what we do now. When one of us is upset, or if either one of us just needs some time away from the village, Robert picks me up from work or the pub and we drive away in his car.

We never go anywhere, we just drive, away from life and our responsibilities, the people that even now, are still judging us. I never really care much about what people think of me, us, but Robert does, he lets things get to him way too easily. Not that I would ever tell him that.

It’s warm for this time of year so we have the windows rolled down and I enjoy the strong wind that is blowing in my face. The sound of the motor has always been calming to me.

The radio is on, it’s playing a song of Taylor Swift, called _Blank Space_ , if I’m correct. I don’t think Robert is aware of what song is being played because ever since I caught him singing _Shake It Off_ , while cooking, he’s being putting off the radio or changing channels whenever she’s on. I’ve been teasing him about it for weeks, up till the point where he ignored me for almost a whole day, threating that he would never talk to me again if I wouldn’t shut up about him liking Taylor Swift. I should’ve felt bad, but it’s been way too much fun.

I glance at him out of the corner of my eyes and catch the smile on his face. He’s drumming his fingers on the steering wheel on the same rhythm as the song and I have to bit my lip to hold back my laughter. As much as Robert is trying to deny it, he’s a Taylor Swift fan.

Her music isn’t really my thing, but I’ll suffer through it if it makes Robert happy.

The song changes into another, one I’m not familiar with. After a while Robert starts singing softly, like he isn’t really aware he’s doing it, something he only does when he’s completely relaxed and happy and I’m filled with a sudden sense of peace.

I feel a strong desire to reach out and touch the man sitting next to me. Knowing that there’s no real reason to hold back, I carefully place my right hand on his knee and I feel a shiver run through his body. As I meet his eyes, I can’t keep the smile of my face.

He scrunches his eyes at me and his singing abruptly stops. I almost regret touching him when the comforting, low tremor of his voice leaves the car. “What?” Robert asks in a soft tone, like he’s just as afraid as me to break the peaceful mood between us.

“Nothing.” I shake my head, I’ve never been good at talking about my feelings and shit like that. I’m never able to find the right words to express what I’m feeling and thinking, so usually I just keep my mouth shut, but something in the way Robert looks at me, makes me want to tell him what’s on my mind. “I’m just glad you’re here with me.”

Robert’s answering smile is blinding, his eyes twinkling with a happiness that’s freeing. He looks so different these days, like he’s finally free to be who he really is. There are no secrets between us anymore, no lies. It took me a long time to forgive Robert for everything he’s done, but he opened up to me, let me see the real him. He’s not perfect, he has so many flaws, but maybe that’s why it’s so easy to love him these days. He doesn’t pretend anymore, he shows me all the sides of him and I don’t think I’ve ever known someone as well as I know him. I understand him in a way I sometimes don’t even understand myself. We’re two sides of the same coin, two people with rough edges and sharp angles, but together we fit perfectly. The perfect union. He eases the load of my regrets and heavy memories and I guide him into a life of right choices and seeing the good in between all the bad. I never believed in soulmates, I always found the thought of two people belonging together rather ridiculous, but he makes me want to believe that there are people out there that are so perfect for each other that they’re meant to meet, that they are meant to spend some part of their lives together and that they will never feel as alive as they do when they’re together.

I don’t know how to put all those thoughts into words without sounding like a giant sap, so I take his left hand of the steering wheel and entangle our fingers. I pull his hand close and place a kiss on the back of his hand. When I glance up, I read something in his eyes that makes me realize that there’s no need to explain my thoughts. I don’t have to find the right words to speak because Robert already understands what’s on my mind because it’s on his mind too.

“I’m glad you’re here with me too,” he says as he gives my hand a light squeeze.


	6. By missing me when I'm not around

It’s dark when I finally manage to get the front door open. I stumble over the threshold and have to grab the door before I can fall over. I close the door behind me after I regain my balance and silently curse when it closes with a loud bang. It’s somewhere close to four and I know that Robert has gone to bed hours ago. I don’t like waking him up in the middle of the night, he has work tomorrow and he usually gets very cranky if he doesn’t get enough sleep. 

I pull my jacket off and throw it in the direction of the coat rack. It obviously falls on the floor, but I don’t even give it a second glance as I pass it to climb the stairs. 

My sight is a little fuzzy and if someone asked me to walk in a straight line I probably wouldn’t be able to do it, but I’ve been way more drunk than this in the past, so it could be worse. It’s just when I go out and get drinks with Adam we somehow always end up drinking way too much. 

I reach the landing and head into the bathroom to take a leak. When I’m done I make my way to the door of our bedroom, only stumbling into something on my way there once. 

I try to make as little sound as possible when I make my way inside. The room is pitch-dark, just the way Robert likes it. Of course I trip over the first thing lying on the floor and fall face down onto the carpet. I groan loudly before I realize I wasn’t supposed to make any noise. I push myself up onto my hands and knees and glance over to where Robert is sleeping on the right side of the bed, the part furthest away from the door. He’s not making any movement or sound so I sigh in relieve.

I sit down on the edge of the bed and remove my shoes from my feet, not even bothering to untie the laces. I remove my clothes till I wear nothing but my boxers. I walk over to my side of the bed and carefully try to lift the sheets. 

“Don’t bother being quiet, I’m awake.”

I barely manage to hold back a scream at the sound of his voice and quickly cover it up with a cough. I’d been convinced that he’d been sleeping. My heart is hammering against my chest and my whole body is on edge immediately. “Dammit Robert, you almost scared me to death,” I snap.

“Did you really think I would still be sleeping with all the noise you made?” Robert mutters. His back is still turned towards me, but I don’t need to see his face to know the expression he’s wearing. 

“I didn’t make that much noise,” I say defensively, this time forcefully lifting the sheets before I climb into bed and lay down beside him. 

I hear Robert sigh before he turns around so he’s facing me. “It doesn’t really matter, I couldn’t sleep anyway.” Now, that my eyes have gotten used to the dark I can make out Robert’s face and eyes more clearly. He almost looks relieved? 

“Aww don’t tell me you missed me,” I joke as I smile at him, lifting my hand to ruffle through his hair. I’m surprised when he lets me, even more surprised when he pushes his head into the touch and lets out a content purr. 

“I didn’t,” Robert answers rather late, but the lie sounds weak even to my fuzzy brain. “I was cold.”

“Mhhh,” I mutter as I move closer, one hand sliding around his waist. “Do you want me to hold you? Get you warm?”

“You smell like beer and old sweat,” Robert murmurs, but he doesn’t protest when I roll onto my back and pull him with me until his head is resting on my chest. My arms are draped around his waist and the fingers of my right hand are moving up and down his back. Robert makes some soft content noise and his whole body relaxes in my arms. 

“Go to sleep,” I whisper softly as I place a kiss on top of his hair, but Robert doesn’t hear the words I’m speaking, he’s already asleep.


	7. By making me laugh when I'm upset

I slam the door behind me and make my way through the hallway and into the living room. I pull the jacket off my arms and throw it on the couch. I curse when it slips onto the floor and angrily pace towards it to throw it back on the couch. I glare at it for a few more seconds to make sure that it doesn’t slip down again before I turn around to head into the kitchen. 

I’m greeted by the sight of Robert who’s sitting on one of the kitchen chairs and is staring at me with a frown on his forehead. 

“What?” I snap as I see him staring at me. 

Robert looks at me for a few seconds longer and purses his lips, it looks like he is complementing something. “Let me guess, you had a fight with Chas,” Robert says softly, not reacting to my angry tone. 

I shrug, he guessed right, he usually does, but I’m not really willing to talk about it. 

I glance at Robert’s half drank mug of coffee and decide that I could really use some coffee myself. I make a move to slip past Robert, but before I get the change Robert has pushed himself out of his chair and grabbed my wrists. “Aaron-“ he begins, but I cut him off. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it,” I snarl as I pull my wrists out of his hands and Robert lets go of them willingly. His face is unreadably as I slip past him and I hope I haven’t hurt his feelings by acting this harshly. I’m not in the mood for Robert’s well-meant concern, but that doesn’t mean that it’s my intention to hurt him. It never is, but I know he doesn’t like me snapping at him, what I always do when I had a bad day or when I got into a fight. 

I open the cabinet where we keep all the stuff I need to brew coffee. “I just don’t get why she always has to involve herself in everything. I’m not a little kid anymore, I can make my own decisions. The way she always has to involve herself in everything. It’s just…” I put the coffee maker on with more force than is probably necessary before I turn back around. “I don’t even get what her problem is, I choose to be with you and she knows you changed, that you’re different now. I’m not planning on leaving you and she know that, so why-” Robert is still facing me, leaning against the table, his legs crossed at the ankles and I lose my train of thought when I glance at his face. 

“What?” I ask, completely confused by the way he’s looking at me. It takes me a few seconds to realize that he’s trying very hard not to laugh. “You’re fucking laughing at me,” I snap as I cross my arms in front of my chest. I know I’m probably looking like a five year old, but I don’t care. 

I don’t believe him. He knows I’m upset about this and he actually dares to laugh at me.

“Aaron, I’m sorry,” Robert says as he steps towards me, his voice is still filled with joy and his eyes are twinkling. He looks beautiful and I scowl at myself as I realize that I’m staring at him, reminding myself that I’m angry at the taller man. “I’m not laughing at you. I’m not,” Robert adds as I look at him in a disbelieving way. Robert places his hands on top of my shoulders and my muscles stiffen, but I don’t pull away, his touch has always been comforting to me. “It’s just… You’re adorable when you’re angry.”

My eyes snap up to Robert’s eyes and I step aside so his hands slips off my shoulders. “I’m not adorable,” I growl not really angry, but not amused either. No one has called me adorable since I was an eight year old kid, I’m a grown man and definitely not adorable in any kind of way. 

Before I have the chance to stomp out of the kitchen Robert has grabbed me by the waist. “You’re right, you’re not adorable,” he whispers, his mouth inches away from my ear and I feel a shiver run through me as his scent hits my nose. “You’re a tough man, the toughest I know. You’re so strong and powerful-”

I push Robert away as I realize that he’s just messing with me. “I hate you so much,” I mutter as I narrow my eyes at him. “I would stop if I were you or you’re spending the night on the couch.”

“Ooooh,” Robert smirks. “Now I’m really scared.”

“You should be,” I huff out. “I can make your life a living hell.”

“Mhhhhm,” Robert mummers as he slowly makes his way towards me. He looks like a predator closing in on its prey and my mouth goes dry as I realize I’ve nowhere to go when I hit the side of the couch with the back of my knees. For a second I wonder when I got that far into the living room, but all thoughts leave my head as Robert closes the final distance between us. “But you forget one thing Aaron,” Robert says as he looks down at me. 

“What?” the words are nothing but a whisper and it would annoy me if all of my senses weren’t focused on Robert. 

Robert leans in even closer to me like he’s about to tell me a secret. “I know all about your weak spot.”

I scream in surprise as he tickles me and before I’m aware of what’s happening he’s tackled me onto the couch and lands right on top of me. All air gets pushed out of lungs. “Stop,” I scream out as the torture continues. His hands and fingers are everywhere and I try to push him away, but Robert knows all my weak spots and I can’t concentrate enough to get him to stop. “Stop, please,” I cry out between breaths of air and fits of laughter. “I can’t… take… any... more… Robert…. Please….”

The tickling stops, but he grabs my wrist before I get the chance to push his body onto the ground. He’s grinning down at me, his hair completely ruffled and his face red because of the exertion. He looks happy and very, very pleased with himself. “You give up?” Robert asks, his chest heaving. 

I glare at him, but I know he can see through it because I’m not really succeeding in hiding my grin. 

“Never,” I say before I twist my legs around his waist and roll us off the couch. Robert grunts as he hits the ground with his back and I give myself a second to smirk down at him before I quickly get up, stepping away before Robert has the chance to grab my ankle. 

“You little-” Robert growls, pushing himself off of the ground, one hand on the lower part of his back where he hit the ground the hardest. 

I don’t catch the rest of his words cause I’ve already started running out of the room and into our garden. I laugh as I hear something that sounds like a curse before Robert starts chasing after me.


	8. By letting me wear his clothes

Robert smirks as soon as he catches sight of me. It’s Wednesday morning and I just threw on some clothes after rolling out of bed. I raise my eyebrows in question and he moves his eyes down to my chest as his smirks widens. I blink in confusion before I look down as well. It takes me a few seconds to realize that I’ve accidently put on one of Robert’s t-shirts. Again. 

Only now that I know that I’m not wearing one of my own t-shirts, I notice that the t-shirt is way too long. It’s completely covering my butt. 

It’s by far not the first time it happened. My brain won’t function as long as I haven’t had a cup of coffee so I usually don’t pay much attention to what I’m wearing. I yawn and decide to ignore Robert’s smug expression for now. For reasons I don’t completely understand, Robert likes it when I wear one of his t-shirts. 

I rub my eyes as I walk over to where Robert is standing at the counter. He hands me a cup of coffee and leans in to give me a good morning kiss. I sputter a protest, I haven’t brushed my teeth yet so I know my breath doesn’t smell very pleasant, but Robert ignores it and places a light kiss on my mouth. “Morning,” Robert mutters with a lazy smile as he pulls back. 

I grunt some answer as I take a sip of my black coffee. I close my eyes and let out a soft moan as the bitter drink hits my taste-buds. There are very few things I love more than my first cup of coffee in the morning. 

When I reopen my eyes, Robert is looking down at me with a fond expression. “What?” I grunt, my voice still rough with sleep. 

Robert simply shakes his head without answering my question. He takes the coffee out of my hands and places it on the counter. I protest, all I want right now is to finish my coffee, but the protest dies on my lips when I catch the look in his eyes as Robert’s fingers curl themselves in the fabric of the t-shirt I’m wearing. For some reason me wearing his clothes is a real turn-on for Robert. 

“Didn’t you get enough sex last night?” I mutter before he kisses me. 

“How can you expect me to resist you when you’re looking like this?” Robert returns as he slips his hands underneath my t-shirt. I shiver as his cold hands touch my warm skin. 

I roll my eyes at his answer before I wrap my arms around his neck and pull his face down so I can kiss him again. I know I’m gonna be late for work, but when our lips meet, I honestly can’t find the will to be bothered.


	9. By apologizing after we fought

I’m sitting outside at the scrapyard on one of the old, rusty cars. I’ve my hands pushed inside my black hoodie and stare at the rain that is slowly getting me wet. Even the weather is sad. The rain is pouring down in slow drops, with these little droplets that don’t really get you wet, but make that you’re not dry either. I like rain when it’s pouring down, when it’s powerful and gets you soaking wet in a matter of seconds. I love how violent it gets, how destructive. How it doesn’t stop for anything or anyone. 

This rain is just pathetic. It’s useless and it frustrates me for no other reason than that it looks weak. I sigh and wipe the water from my eyes. I hate how much he gets to me every time. I know that I shouldn’t let it, it’s just a stupid argument, but he can upset me, hurt me, in a way nobody else can. 

I look up when I hear footsteps on the pavement and I know that it’s Robert before I lay eyes on him. 

I turn my head away as he approaches me. I can see his jacket and jeans out of the corner of my eye as he holds still close to me, but he doesn’t say anything. He sits himself down beside me on the car and I’m surprised that he dares to sit on something that could get his expensive clothes dirty. 

It’s silent for a long time before Robert finally opens his mouth. “I’m sorry,” he says softly. He sounds upset and honest so I glance his way. 

“I know,” I answer curtly. 

I can see my answer amuses him by the way he smiles and how his eyes crinkle. Robert can fake a smile, but I know the smile he is showing me now is genuine. I’ve never said so, but this is one of my favorite expressions of his. The expression makes him look young and breathtakingly beautiful. 

“Shouldn’t you be saying something back?” he asks as he arches an eyebrow at me. 

I look at him innocently as I shake my head. “Nope,” I say as I turn my attention back to the rain. 

“I don’t know why I put up with you,” he fake groans. 

I glance his way and say: “It must be my stunning good looks.”

Robert’s face is one and all surprise, like he didn’t expect for me to make a joke, and it looks comical before Robert blinks his eyes and huffs out a laugh. “You got me Aaron. I only care about how you look.” His voice is filled with amused sarcasm. 

I know he’s rolling his eyes without looking at him and I’m surprised when I realize that he’s managed to make me smile. 

I push myself off the car and turn to face him. He looks at me with a question in his eyes, probably still not completely sure if I have forgiven him. 

I hold out my hand and he smiles at me before he places his hand in mine so I can pull him up from the car. 

Side by side we make our way back home, our fight already forgotten.


	10. The way he makes love to me

He thrusts into me with a soft rolling of his hips and I groan. We’ve been at it for what feels like hours and our bodies are covered in sweat. There’s no space between us and the heat is almost suffocating. 

On some days we fuck. When we fuck, our bodies are filled with so much desperation to be together that there’s barely any time to breathe. The haze of lust is overpowering and irresistible. When we fuck it’s not beautiful, it’s rough and harsh and sometimes on the edge of painful. But the intensity of being together like that is indescribable. 

Other times we make love. Like we’re doing right now. 

When we make love we take the time to explore each other’s bodies. We kiss and caress and set to give as much pleasure to each other as we possibly can. It’s less intense, but the connection between us in moments like these is the most powerful feeling I’ve yet had the pleasure to face. We don’t even feel like two persons anymore. We feel connected in a way that erases all barriers between where his body ends and mine begins. It’s a powerful feeling, breathtakingly beautiful and almost addictive. All my senses burst to life in the confined space of our bodies till it feels like there’s nobody left in the world but me and him. We barely ever talk in moments like these, but there is no need for words. Sometimes it almost feels like we can read each other’s minds. 

His hand is in my hair so he can title my head back and bare my throat. He’s kissing his way down my neck, whispering words of love and comfort. I’ve my legs wrapped around his hips and one of my hands is in his hair, my fingers running through the soft locks. I bring his head back to mine so I can kiss him again. The slow drag of our lips moving together is enough to heat the fire that is slowly coursing through my body. 

I can feel my orgasm building in my stomach every time Robert hits my prostrate. I moan when he hits it with a deliberate hard push and my eyes fly open as waves of pleasure roll over me. Robert is staring down at me with his piercing blue eyes and a little smile is playing around his mouth. 

As I gaze up at him he slowly increases the pacing and his cock starts hitting my prostate on almost every push. When I’m on the edge of coming Robert caresses my bottom lip with his thumb and mutters: “I love you Aaron.”

The sudden pleasure of my orgasm shocks through my body and blinds me for a few blessing seconds. When I regain my senses, I blink open my eyes and pull Robert even closer with my legs. I know I must look like a mess, but Robert’s gazing down at me like I’m the most fascinating thing he’s ever seen. 

“I love you too,” I murmur right before Robert’s own orgasm shocks through him as I hold him tight.


	11. By being with me in public

“Figured I would find you here."

I look up at the sound of Robert’s voice. I’m sitting in a boot at the pub, Adam and Victoria sitting opposite of me. I hadn’t heard him come in, but there are a lot of people around so that isn’t that strange.

When Robert reaches me, he places a hand on the table and leans over, into my space. I look up at him and smile. He closes the distance between us and kisses me on the mouth. I grip the back of his head, my fingers in his hair, to hold him close as I start kissing him back.

“Get a room,” I hear Adam say and I can’t hold back a grin as I pull back slightly to glance at my best friend.

Robert doesn’t even respond to Adam’s words, he just leans closer and says: “Let me get a pint and I’ll join you.” He strokes my cheek and gives me a warm smile before he walks over to the bar.

I follow him with my eyes, unable to pull my eyes away from him. I smile when I hear him greet Diane. She starts laughing and I know Robert made some stupid joke.

“You two are horrible,” Victoria mutters as I finally manage to pull my attention away from Robert.

I simply shrug, sipping my beer. The smile seems permanently stuck to my face, but that’s nothing new, being in close presence to Robert makes me happy in a way that is very unusual for me. Ever since Robert and I got together I’ve been happy in a way I’ve never been before.

“You know that the honeymoon period is supposed to be over right?” Adam says while eating some peanuts. “You’ve been together for months, and way longer if you include all the months of secret meet-ups, but the two of you act like two people who just fell in love.” Adam’s voice loses some of its amusement when he mentions the months of the affair, he was really hurt when he found out that I’d been keeping a secret that big from him, but his smile returns almost immediately.

“We’re not in our honeymoon period,” I growl as I roll my eyes. Adam has always been good in exaggerating. Robert may touch me every now and then when we’re in public, but we definitely don’t act the way Adam describes it. I would notice it if we did.

In that moment Robert returns with a pint and motions for me to scoop over. I move to the left and Robert sits down next to me. He presses his thigh against mine and slides an arm over the back of the boot so he can run his fingers up and down my neck, the top of his fingers brushing the strands of my hair every now and then.

I smile happily at the contact and feel myself relax completely when I catch Robert glancing at me with a fond expression. When I glance back at Adam and Vic they are both smirking at me and Adam is mounting something that looks like. _‘Honeymoon period.’_

I scowl at him and for a moment I consider creating some distance between me and Robert, but it feels nice to be this close to him and then I decide that I honestly don’t care what Adam and Victoria think of us. Maybe we do act like we’ve gotten together just briefly, but it feels right to me. I still feel those stupid butterflies whenever Robert is near to me, especially in public because we always had to hide everything we did, but we don’t have to hide anymore.

I lean my weight to the right till my upper body is pressed against Robert’s and I give Adam a smirk of my own. Robert tightens his hold on me and presses a kiss to my temple.

The four of us quickly fall into easy conversation, but Robert doesn’t let go of me for a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's almost done... Only one chapter left! :)


	12. By surprising me on my birthday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've now reached the official end of this story and that means only one thing, that today is Ellie's (missme033) birthday! 
> 
> Ellie, all of these chapters were written for you, but this one especially. I really loved writing this story and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! <3
> 
> I know today is not Aaron's actual birthday, but I really wanted to write this so... Enjoy everyone! :)

I wake up to sun shining through the window screen. I lazily blink my eyes open as I roll onto my back. I hear a soft sigh next to me and my eyes fall on Robert who has his head turned towards me and is clearly still fast asleep. He looks innocent and young in a way he only does when he is sleeping. When he is awake he has something about him that tells you that he’s seen things and done things that has left its invisible scars. I suppose you can say the same about me. 

For a moment I consider staying in bed a little longer, but I know that I have to get out if I still want to grab a shower before work. So I roll out of bed and head toward the shower. 

When I walk back into the bedroom twenty minutes later, drying my hair with a towel, Robert is still asleep. He’s lying on his stomach and his left hand is on my side of the bed like he was reaching out for me. 

I smile at Robert’s sleeping figure before I go downstairs. 

I make some coffee and drink it while eating toast before I grab my car keys. It’s only when I make my way out of the kitchen and my eyes fall on the calendar that I realize that it’s my birthday today. 

I stand still, stupidly staring at the calendar, before I shake my head in surprised confusion. I’ve never, not once in my life, forgotten my own birthday. I honestly can’t believe that I forgot it. I laugh at my own stupidity before I realize that I need to get a move on if I want to be on time. 

As I drive my car, my thoughts go to Robert and I wonder if he does know that it’s my birthday. He hasn’t said anything about it, so maybe he hasn’t realized it either. I suppose it doesn’t really matter, I never cared much for birthdays anyway. 

Work is an absolute mess. Apparently something went wrong with the accounting a few weeks ago and it takes us the whole day to figure out the best way to fix it. When everything is finally resolved around five and I’m about to leave so I can go home, I realize not even Adam has congratulated me on my birthday. I’m honestly surprised and even a little upset that my best friend didn’t even remember. He’s known me for years how could he not have known? 

I shout my goodbyes to Adam, he’s on the other side of the Scrapyard, probably on the phone with Victoria, and he just waves at me dismissively. I roll my eyes and climb in my car to go back home. 

Robert’s car is in the driveway when I reach our house and I smile despite myself. I’m tired and a little moody, but knowing I’ll see Robert in a few seconds cheers me up. Most of the time I only need to think about him to get an uplift in my mood. 

The front door is unlocked so I slip inside, hang up my jacket and enter the living room. 

The first thing I see is Robert standing in the middle of the room. He has his hands behind his back and is looking at with me with an unreadable expression. For some reason he’s wearing a new suit, one that looks more expensive than the ones he usually wears. 

“What are you doing?” I ask. For some reason, I’m not sure why, I’m whispering. 

For a moment it’s silent and it looks like Robert is complementing what to say. “I thought about today a lot,” Robert speaks and I’m looking at Robert with what sure must be a lot of confusion cause Robert smiles and adds: “I know it’s your birthday today and I wanted to do something special.”

“Right…” I say, pulling the word out till it sounds more like a question than an actual statement. Robert keeps looking at me like I should have figured something out by now, but my mind is blank and I just keep on staring at him. Eventually Robert seems to catch on that I’ve no idea what he’s talking about and he quickly says: “So I asked Chas and she gave me the idea to organize a party-”

“Wait? Don’t tell me you actually organized a surprise party?”

Robert shrugs, a little smile playing around his lips. “Yes I did.”

"So why are you telling me?” I ask even more confused than before. 

Robert runs a hand through his golden locks and sighs. “Because when I woke up this morning, I remembered that it’s you I’m dealing with. I know you don’t really like surprises and that you don’t really care for your birthday.” He glances at me and I nod to show that he’s right. “This surprise party was supposed to be this big gesture to show you how much you mean to me and maybe about proving that I can work with your family just fine when it concerns you.” Robert shakes his head and smiles a smile that is mostly for himself. “But then I realized that I was making it about me, that I was organizing this birthday party to prove to you and your family how much I love you. But that’s not what it should have been about.”

My heart is beating against my chest as I look at Robert who is avoiding looking at me. He’s staring at some spot on the ground, clearly uncomfortable with all the sharing of his emotions and thoughts. 

Robert rubs his hands together and talks on. “So instead I started to think about how you would like to spend your birthday, what I could do to make it into a day you would never forget. So I thought about booking a weekend away or just spending the day here, just two of us, but then I figured…”

“What?” I say, my voice quiet. 

Robert finally glances up and when he catches my eye, he gives me a warm, but insecure smile. “That I’ve not once asked you how you want to spend your birthday.” Robert shrugs and bites his lips in and adorable way. “So I guess this is me asking you.”

I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap my hands around my body, overcome with different emotions. “Aaron-” Robert starts, his voice soft and filled with a mix of insecurity and agitation. 

I hold up my hand before he can continue. “You’re asking me…” The biggest of smiles is spreading on my face and when I open my eyes I know that they’re not completely dry. “Robert,” I say. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Robert asks. He’s standing closer now, he probably walked towards me when I had my eyes closed. I step forward until there’s barely any space left between us and let my hands glide onto his chest before I take a hold of the lapels of his jacket. I pull him down until his forehead is resting against mine and I can breathe in Robert’s smell. A smell that makes me feel like home, like nothing else ever does. “For asking me,” I whisper. “Nobody ever simply asks me.”

I pull away slightly so I can look at him with a smile. Robert places one hand on the side of my cheek and gives me a kiss filled with warmth and love. “So what do you wanna do on your birthday?” Robert asks me when he pulls back. 

I cock my head to the side for a second, like I actually have to think about it, before I say: “I heard something about a surprise party.”

Robert rolls his eyes and huffs out a laugh. “It won’t be much of a surprise anymore.”

I shrug, smirking wildly. “Well, they don’t know that. And I cannot not appear on my own party, not after all the work you put into it.” 

Robert considers me for a moment. “You sure?” 

I lean back in and give Robert another lingering kiss. “Yes, and we can sneak off early if you want, I doubt that anybody is gonna miss us anyway.”

Robert grins at me before he nods and takes my hand, leading me out of the house. 

When we arrive at the pub, I play the role of being utterly surprised, though Robert can’t seem to hold back his laughter next to me. Robert mutters something about ‘having a present for me at home. And that he can’t wait to give it to me.’ before I get pulled into a hug by Adam and lose sight of Robert.

I get hugged and congratulated by every single person in the pub and soon I lose every single feeling in my right hand from all the hands I’ve to shake. 

When everything has finally cooled down a bit and I’m nursing a pint, I look around for Robert and find him standing on the other side of the room, talking to Andy. I catch his eyes and he smiles at me, looking happy and content. As he raises his glass at me in a toast, I realize how much work it must have cost him to organize all of this and for some reason I’m finally, fully comprehending how much Robert really loves me. He doesn’t just love some parts of me, ignoring all my bad sides. No he loves me completely, all the parts of me, all the imperfections. 

There has never been anyone who loved me like that. People never said so out loud, but everybody else I love or loved, there’s always been some big or small part they disliked about me, a part of me they wished wasn’t there. Even Chas has never loved all parts of me. 

But Robert, he did all of this for me, changed who he was because he loves me enough to wanna be a better person. Robert doesn’t tell me he loves me all that often, but he shows me. He shows me every single day, with every little thing he does for me just because he wants me to be happy. He’s a good friend, a giving lover and an amazing boyfriend. Never before have I had a relationship like the one I’m having with him. 

We’re standing on the other side of the room, but all I can see is him, like all the other people are just some background noise. We smile at each other at the same time and I feel my heart burst with love for that man standing opposite of me. 

We don’t have a perfect relationship, we fight all the time, but we’ve got a relationship worth fighting for, Robert is worth fighting for. I don’t know what the future is gonna bring, but I know I’ll have Robert standing next to me, loving me. 

And I know that whatever happens, together we’ll make it through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to thank everyone who read this story and left kudos or comments. It really means a lot! <33
> 
> As you know by now this story has been written for Ellie. You should all go visit her blog, she's the nicest person and her blog is amazing! You can find her on: http://missme033.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> You can find me on: http://hayfieldmc.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
